Guardian Jack
by Rainbow Exorcist
Summary: Jack takes an interest in a family, especially the youngest child, Alex. He vows from the first day he sees Alex, as a baby, that he will protect him forever. Unfortunatley, Jack couldn't keep his promise and the boy is badly hurt. Man in The Moon takes an interest in the situation and the kid. What could that mean for the Guardians and Alex?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! I've got others I should be working on.. but those are annoying me so here's this!**

Jack flew through the air on his back, staring up at the sky boredly. "Man, these kids here still can't see me.. I wish I was back in Burgess.." He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach and waved his arm, sending a wave of snow over the little neighborhood. "Well, while I'm here I might as well check on them.."

Jack flew to a small house. He peeked in the window to see a young woman, cradling a young baby. Jack laughed softly as he saw two other little boys run out of the back door to play in the snow. 'So she had another kid..'

He had been watching this family since she moved in when she only had her eldest boy, the boy was around two at the time. In that time she managed to get pregnant again, by a different man, and had had another son. He really couldn't believe she had gotten pregnant again, by a third man. All three boys had different fathers. Jack frowned. The woman was young and rather attractive, her blonde hair was to her shoulders and she had lovely brown eyes. She was petite but had a nice figure. But, her attractiveness was her only good feature. Jack knew from watching her the past few years that she was a cold and bitter woman. Her two young boys often suffered punishments for trivial things. Not only that but the woman was also incredibly irresponsible. She often had male visitors over and locked her boys away into their room for entire evenings.

"I hope this kid doesn't end up too messed up.." Jack peered in closer to the window and smiled softly. The baby boy was cute. His golden eyes were big and he had wispy purple hair, a cowlick in the front made it even cuter. Jack smiled more as the baby seemed to glance his way.

"I wonder if this kid can see me.." He decided to test it out and made faces at the child. Jack's heart warmed as the baby giggled and reached his chubby arms out to Jack.

"We'll play later, kiddo. When your all grown up. Til then, I'll look after you"

He waved at the child before speeding off into the sky, heading back to the North Pole.

/

True to his word, over the years Jack protected the kid as he grew up. The mother named her child Alex. He was an incredibly happy child. Alex aways played nicely with his brothers and constantly questioned everything, due to his curious nature. Everytime he played outside Jack would be sure Alex didn't hurt himself and prevented any major harm that could happen to the kid.

However, one day, Jack didn't make it in time. And it nearly cost Alex his life.

/

Jack was flying in that carefree manner of his towards Alex's house, who was currently five. Jack stopped suddenly, seeing an ambulance in front of the house. He felt dread fill his being and hurried to the house. Once he arrived he saw the young Alex being wheeled on a stretcher into the ambulance. He was unconcious and bleeding from his head. His older brothers were cryin and wailing, worried for their baby brother. His mother held them both as they cried, trying to comfort them.

'What happened..' Jack hurried to the stretcher and looked at Alex's pale face. His eyes opened and he looked at Jack. Tears filled the kid's eyes and his mouth moved slowly but silently. He fainted right after.

Jack flew into the sky and sped away, feeling sick to his stomach. The boys words stung him. He couldn't handle the pain in Alex's eyes as he mouthed those words.

_Where were you?_

**A/N: So? You guys like this one? I sure do! It's not a oneshot so don't worry, there will be more! But please tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two already?! I hope you guys like this story!**

Nine years had passed since the incident involving Alex. Nine years since Jack had seen him. He felt so guilty and crushed that he couldn't bear the thought of seeing him. He sighed and twirled his staff, slumped against a wall in the North Pole.

"What's got you so down, mate?" Bunnymund asked, scaring Jack and causing him to jump.

"Don't sneak up on me, kangaroo!"

"I wasn't trying to, frostbite." Bunny glared at the winter spirit briefly. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his snowy white hair. He couldn't tell the others.. he hadn't talked about what happened to Alex at all to them. It was way too late to bring it up now.

"It's nothing.. just thinking."

"That's mighty dangerous" Bunny said, in a joking tone. "But whatever is really botherin ya, you need to work on it. Your season is here and you can't shirk your work, frostbite."

"Right... okay... ..Why are you even here?" It finally dawned on Jack that Bunnymund was here instead of his home.

"Manny called us for a meetin'. Tooth and Sandy are here too, they sent me to come get ya."

Jack groaned and rubbed his face. A meeting.. perfect. This could only mean trouble.

"Alright," Jack sighed "let's get going."

Jack and Bunny headed off to the meeting area, in front of the large globe. Jack was immedietly attacked with a hug from Tooth upon arrival.

"Oh Jack it's so nice to see you again! I've missed you sooo much but I was just swamped with work!"

Jack laughed and hugged her back before pulling away.

"It's alright, Tooth. Good to see you again." Jack smiled and nodded at Sandy, who returned the gesture happily.

"Okay!" North's booming voice filled the room. "Let the meeting start! Manny said it was very important." With that they all looked up at the skylight, as the moon shone bright on them.

'I'm glad to see you all again, my friends.' Manny's warm voice filled their minds.

'I have some good news and bad news... The bad news is that Pitch has returned. And he has a new ally.'

The room grew tense at the words.

"Well.. I figured it'd have been a matter a time before ol' dark and creepy returned. Who's the blokes "new ally"?" Bunny asked

'His name is simply Death. He has allied himself with Pitch in order to bring an even stronger fear into the children, as they both thrive on it. Death may have other motives but they remain unclear.'

"...So, what's the good news?" Tooth asked, her voice filled with hope.

'The good news is that there is a new guardian. He is the Guardian of Laughter and Happiness. You all are to retrieve him. His name is Alex Gardner. He currently lives in Chicago."

Everyone seemed very excited at this. This new guardian would be a great asset in fighting against Pitch and Death!

Everyone, that is, except for Jack. His face was paler than usual. 'Alex... it's the same Alex.. I just know it is..'

/

Jack was very apprehensive on their journey, via sleigh, to Chicago. How could he face Alex after abandoning him for all those years? He sighed as they landed gently on the roof. It seemed no one was home.

"Should we just go inside an see if the Alex kid is here?" Bunny asked to the group.

"Yes, let's! If not then we can just wait!" North laughed heartily as they all headed inside, via an open window.

Once inside, Jack spotted a familiar head of purple hair. He gulped as the boy turned around, a wide smile plastered on his naive face.

"Hi! Are you friend's of mommy's? She's not home right now! But I can..." He stopped as he spotted Jack. Alex's smile fell and he tilted his head to the side. "...Jacky?"

Jack swallowed and stepped forward, smiling nervously.

"Hey there, Alex."

**A'N: I just realised I derped and forgot to add Alex's information in the first chapter. Ah well! What does everyone think of this so far?**


End file.
